


Falla estelar

by Hagastian



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alzheimer's Disease, Angst, Concurso Wattpad, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Drama, Español | Spanish, Gen, Historia Corta, Homosexuality, M/M, Romance, Stars
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagastian/pseuds/Hagastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot se enfrenta al Alzheimer en la cúspide de su existencia. Está aterrado de olvidar su carrera, las estrellas, y por encima de todo, a John, el amor de su vida. </p><p>¿Lo peor? Que él sabe, que sin importar cuánto luche por salir adelante, es consciente que es una lucha a contrarreloj.</p><div class="center">
  <p>[Primer lugar en el concurso <a href="http://www.wattpad.com/story/32286959-concurso-literario-letras-escondidas">Letras Escondidas</a> de <a href="http://www.wattpad.com/user/LGRase">LGRase</a>]</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enana blanca

**Author's Note:**

> Oh well, idk que estoy haciendo. Pero tenía esta idea atorada desde hace tiempo y usé el concurso como excusa para utilizarla. 
> 
> Creo que es uno de los primeros originales que me tomo en serio de hacer, así que espero no joderla mucho :v.
> 
> Gracias por leer c: (y comentar idk).

> _«Las enanas blancas son estrellas que han agotado su combustible nuclear. Calientes cuando se forman. Se van enfriando gradualmente hasta morir»._

Ahora que miras hacia atrás después de 42 años de existir, puedes darte cuenta de lo rápido que la vida ha pasado. De cómo has podido lograr todo lo que has deseado gracias a tu esfuerzo y a tu constancia. También a tu orgullo de seguir tus corazonadas, sentimientos y razonamiento.

Es gracias a todo eso, que lograste estudiar la carrera de tu vida: Astrofísica siempre fue tu pasión y gracias a ello lograste conseguir trabajo en una universidad y ser un profesor querido y adorado por todos. Has forjado tu camino con el brillo de las estrellas, permitiendo que iluminen tus dudas y que las constelaciones impulsen tus sueños, ayudándote a navegar por las nebulosas de la existencia.

Y te encuentras ahora en el intermedio del universo que deseas conocer, días divididos en ecuaciones, clases y exploración del universo para intentar encontrar las respuestas a la humanidad. Quieres seguir avanzando, quieres que el camino que las estrellas han iluminado para ti, siga creciendo como lo hace el propio cosmos, hasta el infinito y más allá.

También, gracias a todo el esfuerzo, el tiempo y probablemente tus frases más ñoñas de coqueteo; es como lograste encontrar al amor de tu vida. A John, quién desde hace años te ha acompañado como si él fuera tu satélite y tú el planeta en el que orbita. Sonríes, brevemente, al recordar cuándo se conocieron: fue en la universidad, cuando estabas a medio camino de tercer año y lo miraste fugazmente en el patio, corriendo con una croquera llena de stickers y con la apariencia de un drogadicto desesperado por un cigarrillo.

No lo tomaste en cuenta hasta que semanas después, lo encontraste en un café cercano y viste sus ojos verdes.

 _“Son como nebulosas”_  le dijiste con la boca abierta en admiración, una sonrisa después enmascarando tus labios.  _“Y tu cabello negro es el espacio del universo que los rodea”._

Prácticamente te enamoraste de él al instante. ¿Quién en su sano juicio no lo haría? ¿Con esos ojos verdes que te sonrieron con burla interesada y ese cabello repleto de rulos que clamaba por ser tocado? ¿Quién no se hubiese enamorado de John sino se hubiera detenido a verlo bien?

Siempre dijiste que fuiste el afortunado por encontrarlo y descubrirlo. Y aún más afortunado porque él aceptó tu invitación a un café y a una segunda cita.

Y así fue, años después de un doloroso noviazgo por causa de los odios de terceros hacia su sexualidad, relación y romance, lograste descubrir las maravillas que existían tras esas nebulosas verdes y el espacio que considerabas que era John, se extendió hasta el infinito en maravillas y amor.

Lo amaste prácticamente desde el primer instante. Con la misma intensidad que la luz ama al sol.

Fue él, sin embargo, quién te pidió matrimonio. No tú. John te sorprendió un día, tras una lluvia de meteoritos, con un anillo y con un  _“¿quieres casarte conmigo?_ ” en una sonrisa llena de estrellas.

Desde ese entonces, están juntos. Son felices. Han formado una vida donde un astrofísico y un escritor de cuentos cuentan historias sobre las galaxias.

Ambos han crecido como una enana blanca, repletos de calor y pasión; así hasta ahora, cuando la vida te ha sonreído a pesar de las dificultades. Sin embargo, tal como una enana blanca, la cúspide del calor comienza a agrietarse cuando tras una serie de contrariedades, has decidido que debes ir al médico. ¿Él problema? Desde hace muchísimo tiempo olvidas cosas, te cuesta coordinar algunas acciones y tienes pequeños problemas que producto de la herencia de tu familia, decides (más por la insistencia de John, que por otra cosa), revisar.

¿Por qué? Porque eres una persona con una memoria de lujo, nunca olvidas nada, siempre has sido alguien orgulloso de tu capacidad para recordarlo todo. Y sientes miedo, miedo de que tus genes decidan traicionarte tan pronto.

Esperar los resultados es una agonía. Los resultados, que esperabas fueran solo rutinarios, enfrían el calor de tu vida y la hacen explotar; morir abruptamente como las enanas blancas y convertirse en un agujero negro de la nada.

Estás _enfermo._

Tu mente se está diluyendo entre tus dedos sin que tú ni nadie, puedan hacer nada al respecto.

_Elliot, estás condenado._

Condenado a una muerte en vida, donde tus recuerdos van desapareciendo, tu vida destruyendo y tu mente disolviéndose en el ácido cruel y crudo del Alzheimer.

* * *

_Elliot, estás condenado._

Pero no quieres estarlo, no quieres quedarte quieto y dejarte consumir. Quieres ser como el universo que tanto amas, seguir en constante movimiento, expandiéndote hasta el infinito y que tu piel se llene de estrellas por el esfuerzo y la necesidad de seguir, seguir, seguir, seguir y seguir intentando.

Quieres luchar contra los agujeros negros que han ido poblando tu alma.

Y es por eso, que comienzas a escribir.

Tú no eres un artista (el artista es John); pero llenas tu casa de colores, post-it que vas colocando en todas partes. Para ti mismo. Para darte esperanzas y para intentar luchar antes que tu propia luz explote como las supernovas a las que estudias(te) en el pasado. Todo es importante. Todo. Todo. Todo. Todo.  _T o d o._  Y quieres recordar cada detalle lo máximo que puedas permitirte.

_“Té, uno de azúcar, una cucharada de leche. Para John”._

_"Eres astrofísico. Estudias teorías de Hawking"._

_“Café, negro, sin azúcar. Para ti”._

_“Dos hermanos. Padres muertos”._

_“No tomes bebida. El gas te enferma”._

_"Este premio es tuyo. Por el libro de Astrofísica: Nueve universos"._

_“Jugo de durazno es tu favorito”._

_"Bandera del LGBTQ. Es importante. Bajo ella está la razón"._

_“No olvides a John”._

_"Sin hijos. Ninguno quiso ser padre"._

_“John toma sprite. Dos hielos”._

_“Besa a John en la mañana. Eso lo hace feliz”._

_“Pantuflas bajo la cama”._

_“No olvides a John”._

Aquello te mantiene ocupado durante semanas. Tu universo tornándose en colores y adhesivos de post-it.

John, por supuesto, también quiere ser parte de toda esta nueva creación. Cinco años más risueño que tú, un día, él se presenta con un cuadro y un beso en tus labios. Le sonríes, tocando el metal de los bordes y observas la fotografía que hay dentro.

Un nudo se te forma en tu garganta, los ojos se humedecen de una felicidad repentina y piensas, “ _Oh John, eres un maldito hijo de puta_ ”. Pasas tu lengua por tus labios ligeramente resecos y vas a hablar, pero antes de siquiera abrir la boca, John te sonríe y te quita el cuadro de las manos.

—Pienso que es hora de que tengamos esto, mi amor —dice él, su voz grave mientras tú, detallas sus cortos rizos castaños oscuros, casi negros, moverse cuando mueve la cabeza en una sonrisa grande, ridícula, que aprieta tu corazón—. La dejaré sobre el velador después. De tú lado, así la ves todas las mañanas.

Saca dos post-it del bolsillo de su chaqueta y los pega en la fotografía, luego te la vuelve a pasar, depositando un beso suave en tu cabellera color miel. Cierras los ojos un instante, apretando la fotografía entre tus manos.

La vuelves a mirar, riéndote un poco. No sabes si de risa, nostalgia, o de dolor.

Es la foto de su boda.

Y ahora, en el sitio donde está John (vestido con ese esmoquin negro que tan loco de amor te volvió en tu juventud); hay dos post-it que dicen “el amor de mi vida” y “John”.

Aprietas los labios para no llorar.

De todas las cosas, de todos los agujeros negros que hay en tu cabeza y tu alma, ruegas, a todo dios, que ninguno se acerque a tus recuerdos de John y de la vida que han vivido juntos.


	2. Microagujero negro

> _«Los agujeros negros se originan cuando la atracción gravitatoria que ejerce sobre sí misma una enana blanca, colapsa. Un microagujero negro, ejerce un papel importante»._

La verdad sea dicha, cuando comenzaste a hacer los post-it, lo hiciste como una medida preventiva porque todos pensaban que prácticamente morirías mañana. Fue más por el resto, que por ti. Claro, la idea te angustiaba, sí. Mucho. El sólo pensar en perder todo lo que amabas y conocías porque tu cerebro se estaba diluyendo, te aterraba. Pero seriamente, nunca, jamás, pensaste que realmente tendrías que vivir con esto.

 _Eres joven, tienes apenas 42 años, ¿cómo es posible que tu vida quede acabada a esa edad? Ni siquiera has vivido medio siglo. Es absurdo_ que algo como el Alzheimer, una enfermedad de viejos, te ataque cuando te queda tanto por vivir y tanto por hacer.

Caminas por la universidad donde trabajas pensando en ello, así llegas al salón de investigación que usas para seguir investigando cuando no estás haciendo clases. Dejas tus cosas en una silla reservada para ese fin y caminas hasta el pizarrón, con plumón en mano, revisando las fórmulas escritas en pizarra y las que se encuentran almacenadas en la memoria. Trabajas bien, en calma, ecuaciones que aparecen y se borran; otro día más dónde intentas lo que prácticamente cada astrofísico desea lograr: desentrañar los misterios del universo y la expansión del mismo. Encontrar las respuestas de la humanidad.

Cuatro horas después, te detienes. La mirada rota de concentración y en medio de un respiro agitado. Alguien ha abierto la puerta.

— ¡Hey Elliot! —gritan a tus espaldas, te volteas y descubres a Alan, el profesor de física que le hace clases a tu sección. Te mira con extrañeza—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Tuvimos que enviar a Albert  a cubrir tus clases de Astronomía. Son las ocho de la noche, hombre.

—Eso es imposible. Llevo sólo quince minutos trabajando. Recién comencé esto…

Alan hace una mueca, diciéndote que llevas más de cuatro horas allí y que cuando te buscaron dijiste que ya ibas, pero nunca lo hiciste. Extrañado, dices que irás a comunicarte con el jefe de departamento, para que perdone tu error. Ambos salen y tras un rato, se despiden en una intersección iluminada por luces artificiales, caminas pero a medio camino deshilachas tus pasos y vuelves al salón. Acabas de llegar, piensas, hora de trabajar.

Sigues allí hasta que el ruido del celular te asusta. Contestas y la voz preocupada de John pregunta si estás bien.

—Claro que estoy bien, amor —respondes, patidifuso—. Estoy trabajando en una ecuación. Sólo llevo aquí media mañana…

—Son las once de la noche.

_Oh._

Hay un silencio cortado por el cuchillo de un suspiro, ¿cómo pasó tan rápido el tiempo?¿Dónde quedó tú día? Ni siquiera te quedas hasta tan tarde trabajando.

—Espérame allí. Te iré a buscar ¿Sí? 

* * *

Te sucede lo mismo tres veces durante dos meses.

John tuvo que ir a buscarte todas esas noches.

—Es hora de que hables en la universidad —te dice, un día, el sol de primavera desapareciendo bajo la ventana—. Necesitan saber sobre esto, Elliot.

—Hablaré mañana. Tranquilo.

No lo haces. Ni mañana, ni la semana siguiente. De hecho, pasa un mes donde no dices nada a nadie.

John debe ir a buscarte casi todas las semanas, porque incluso, vas a trabajar un domingo.

* * *

—Si tú no lo haces. Lo haré yo —dice tu marido un día, en medio de una noche donde ambos descansan—. No puedes ir a trabajar y fingir que todo está bien.

Le rebates que está todo bien. Que sólo estás cansado, pero John suspira y da un sorbo a su vaso de sprite. Dos hielos, recuerdas, antes que vuelva a hablar; te dice que sabe que te encuentras bien, pero que no puedes ocultar esto por siempre. Tienen que saber.

Tú sólo respondes que esté tranquilo, que todo saldrá bien. Que no se preocupe.

_¿Cómo es posible que tu vida quede acabada a esa edad? Ni siquiera has vivido medio siglo. Es absurdo._

Piensas, creyendo que es la primera vez que lo haces.

* * *

Las cosas entre ambos no tardan en volverse irritantes; pues tienen la misma conversación una semana después, porque, naturalmente, no hiciste nada de lo que debieras de hacer y John se enoja, lo suficiente para amenazar con ir a hablar si sigues comportándote como un niño terco.

— ¡Estoy bien! —reclamas con la voz un poco más alta de lo que pretendes. Están en el living, ambos apoyando las manos sobre los respectivos brazos de sus sillones—. Sólo fueron accidentes, no me pasa nada. Estoy  **bien.**

Han estado hablando al menos media hora de lo mismo y no han llegado a ningún punto; y ambos se están enojando, pero ninguno da su brazo a torcer. John sigue diciendo que debes hacer algo. Que debes asumir la responsabilidad de todo. Tú rebates que está todo bien, que nadie debe alarmarse por nada.

— ¡Tienes que asumir que estás enfermo!

Es la gota que colma el vaso. Desata toda la frustración que has estado cargando desde hace meses. Sus palabras te golpean la cara y tú le devuelves el golpe. Le gritas. Fuerte.

— ¡No estoy enfermo! ¡Sólo se me olvidan las cosas! ¡No estoy enfermo! ¡DEJA DE ACTUAR COMO UN IDIOTA, JOHN! ¡ESTOY BIEN! ¡TODOS ACTÚAN COMO SI ME FUERA A MORIR! ¡SÓLO QUIERO TRABAJAR TRANQUILO!

Te vas, dando pasos fuertes. No le das tiempo a contestar. No te interesa saber lo que tiene que decirte. No más. No quieres su lástima ni su preocupación.

Hace años no se gritaban, piensas, mientras te pones pijama y te acuestas.

—Sólo estamos preocupados, ¿sabes? No es como si quisiéramos que olvidaras todo —le escuchas murmurar con la voz encogida cuando se acuesta, tiempo después—. No es como si quisiera que me olvidaras a mí. A nosotros.

Hay un silencio donde él se da vuelta, y te preguntas si va a abrazarte. No lo hace, sólo se voltea a su rincón. Se despide con un _“buenas noches”_ y mientras te quedas despierto, lo escuchas sollozar.

Esa noche duermes apegado al rincón de tu cama. Sigues pensando que tienes razón. No te das la vuelta para preguntarle si está bien.

Te duermes escuchando su llanto.

No le pides disculpas, demasiado orgulloso para ello, pero le das un beso mucho más largo cuando se despiden en la mañana. John, por supuesto, sigue dolido, no te lo corresponde y se va con un suave __“nos vemos”.__

Le ves partir en su auto mientras tú tomas tu bicicleta.

El camino al trabajo no es tan divertido como suele ser siempre. Sólo piensas que quizás John tiene razón. Que debieras hablar en la universidad sobre esto.

 _“¡Tienes que asumir que estás enfermo!”_ resuena una y otra vez por tu cabeza y te muerdes los labios, sabes que en cierta forma está en lo correcto, que tienes que asumir la enfermedad; pero no quieres estar enfermo. No quieres estar así. Por eso reniegas todo.

Sin embargo, ya es hora que te hagas responsable.

* * *

La conversación es mucho más compleja de lo que piensas.

Es media tarde cuando entras en la oficina de la directora. No alcanza a haber un silencio, porque inmediatamente vas al grano:

—Tengo Alzheimer. En la etapa inicial.

Obviamente, no es lo que la directora espera escuchar. Ves como se queda en shock y te mira con la boca ligeramente abierta en sorpresa. Le explicas que en tu familia hubo casos y desde siempre has sabido que sucedería algún día. No…ahora, pero la genética y la herencia te jugaron en contra.

—Es degenerativo —añades, con miedo en tu voz—. No debiera ser tan joven, pero…he tomado las precauciones necesarias. Puedo seguir trabajando, también. Al menos un tiempo.

No estás seguro cómo suena eso, ni siquiera cómo lo sientes tú. Pero las palabras salieron mucho antes que las pensaras.

Ella es compresiva, te da todas las oportunidades y la opción de permisos y lo que necesites. Pero deja claro que habrá un momento dónde no puedas seguir trabajando.

—Está bien. Muchas gracias, directora. Gracias por su apoyo. De verdad.

Acortas la reunión, más de lo que tenías pensado y te despides con una mueca agria en la cara. Casi, puedes asegurar que ella te mira con lástima cuando te vas. Tus pasos resuenan tristes sobre el eco de los gritos alegres de estudiantes y profesores, de personas que no están siendo atacadas por la pérdida de memoria y que no le temen a los agujeros negros.

Caminas, caminas y caminas, por horas; hasta que se hace de noche.

Miras la noche sin estrellas.

Solo y con miedo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tengo mucho que decir, es algo así como un capítulo de transición y idk, me costó lograr menos palabras las que quería, porque me piden máximo 1500 y esto me da para mucho más xD.
> 
> Gracias por la lectura y el kudo, es glorioso ;v;


	3. Masa estelar

> _«Mientras menos masa posea, mayor debe ser la densidad de la materia para formar un agujero negro»._

El universo no tarda en comenzar a morir.

Ha pasado un mes de la charla con la directora y ahora vives la plácida primavera de abril. Aquella mañana, como siempre, despiertas y ves la fotografía del velador; detallándola, viendo como el John de la foto afirma tu antebrazo con una sonrisa radiante. Él con un esmoquin negro; tú en uno gris. Ambos usan la misma corbata y sonríen como si aquel día se hubiera desatado el Big-Bang en sus rostros.

Ese día...ese día…ese día… ¿Qué pasó? __¿¡Qué pasó ese día para que estuvieran tan felices?!__

—John, John, John, despierta. Despierta. ¡John, despierta!

Mueves su hombro con fuerza, sin dejar de gritar en la desesperación; incluso cuando él te observa alarmado y tú hundes el cabeza en la almohada, angustiado.

— ¡No puedo recordarlo!—dices, desesperado, tu boca tiembla al hablar y el pecho te duele, punza mientras arrastras las palabras fuera de tu garganta. Miras algún punto sobre sus hombros, porque no eres capaz de verle a la cara—. No…no puedo recordar el día de nuestra boda.

Decirlo, fue como hacer verídico tu falta de memoria, otra cruel aceptación de lo que has intentado asumir durante estos meses: estás enfermo. Sientes un dolor caliente subir por tu pecho, dispersarse en él y adentrarse como espinas sangrantes en tus pulmones y tu espíritu. Te duele. Mucho.

Hay un silencio eterno, John desliza su mano sobre tu brazo en una caricia, hasta llegar a tu rostro y borrar con los pulgares los rastros de tus lágrimas. Luego te besa. Cierras los ojos y ahogas un gemido patético. Desesperado.

Luego, él habla con suavidad:

—Te levantaste a las cinco de la mañana ese día. Nuestra boda era a las seis de la tarde, pero querías disfrutar el día al máximo. Me llamaste, me diste los buenos días y vimos el amanecer a través de una videollamada. Fue muy pixelado, pero adorable.

—Yo no…

—Luego nos preparamos. Fue un día muy ajetreado —continúa él, acariciando tus cabellos—. Me puse el esmoquin que tanto te gustaba y tú no te veías nada mal. Tus hermanos lloraron en la iglesia y unos amigos adornaron todos los asientos con banderas del LGBTQ, aún tenemos una de ellas colgada, esa que le pusiste el post-it.

Hay un silencio desesperanzado de tú parte, todo suena tan maravilloso y tú estás allí, frustrado, forzando a que tu memoria recree las escenas de las que te habla. Él te menciona la lectura de votos y sientes que te vas a morir de la angustia por no recordar nada.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste ese día? —pregunta, acariciando con el pulgar el dorso de tu mano. Su mirada desenfocada en los recuerdos mientras niegas con la cabeza. John esboza una sonrisa triste—. Usaste la frase que me dijiste cuando nos conocimos, que _“ _mis ojos eran una nebulosa_ ” _y luego añadiste que prometías explorar la vida conmigo y conquistar todas las estrellas del espacio en mi nombre. Que me amabas como yo amaba escribir cuentos infantiles y que estaríamos juntos hasta que el universo dejara de expandirse. Me tomó tiempo para entender que querías decir juntos para siempre.

—Oh, John, yo…Yo no puedo…

—Tranquilo, el médico dijo que esto iba a suceder. Días buenos y días terribles. No te angusties. Estaremos bien; recordarás estas cosas, sino, yo estaré aquí para recordarlas por ti.

Te besa en la frente antes de levantarse a hacer desayuno.

 _ _“Té. Uno de azúcar. Una cucharada de leche para John”_ , _piensas amargamente. __“Bésalo después, eso lo hace feliz”_ , _te recuerdas.

No lo haces.

Se te olvida.

* * *

Dos meses más tarde, y muchas mañanas repitiendo la misma rutina (sólo besas a John una vez) la tensión comienza a acumularse nuevamente en sus vidas: El trabajo es frustrante, ahora dependes de ayudantes que contrataron para ti, quiénes te dicen las fórmulas del día y te recuerdan con que hiciste esa ecuación cuatro veces ya y que sólo trabajas hasta las ocho de la noche. No hasta las once. Eso te tiene furioso, contigo mismo, con el mundo, con todos porque nadie tiene una fórmula mágica para curarte.

Y con pánico de perderlo todo, también. La astrofísica lo es todo para ti, ¿cómo podrías vivir sin ecuaciones? ¿Sin el espacio? ¿Sin todas las teorías del tiempo a las que le has dedicado tú vida?  **¿C ó m o?**

No eres el único que sufre, naturalmente.

John no está mejor, lo sabes. Tiene ojeras, está cansado y su sonrisa cada día se va agrietando más producto del estrés de cuidarte, lidiar con la mayoría de los quehaceres de la casa (a veces te cuesta cocinar o coordinarte para barrer) y su propio trabajo; del que sólo sabes que está escribiendo un nuevo cuento. Siempre te dice que cuando esté listo, sabrás su contenido.

Sin embargo hay un lapsus muy bueno después; el trabajo florece cómo no lo había hecho durante años y. tu cabeza se ha portado bien, puedes recordar muchas cosas; y todo funciona maravillosamente desde el verano hasta la mitad del invierno.

Todo se destruye cuando olvidas el trabajo que has hecho durante quince años. Dos semanas en dónde todo está en blanco.

Desde allí, la vida va cuesta abajo.

La frustración crece, tu actitud cambia y te vuelves violento con quiénes te rodean y quieren ayudarte. Despides a tus ayudantes y quieres trabajar sólo. _ _“¡No soy un inválido de mierda!”_  _gritas al coordinador cuando te exige explicaciones _, _“¡No necesito ayuda para hacer mi trabajo!”.__

Él te deja tranquilo, se va con una mirada severa, pero no dice nada. Tú, en venganza, porque sientes su mirada de lástima cuando cierra la puerta, destruyes las sillas y las mesas del salón y te vas sin decir una palabra.

Apenas llegas a casa, le gritas a John por su complacencia. ¿Su falta? Decirte que no cocinaras, que él lo hacía.

— ¡Todos me tratan como un dependiente! ¡Puedo hacer todo lo que quiero! ¡Sé cocinar, planchar y desarrollar las malditas ecuaciones sin ayuda de nadie! ¡Y tú deberías irte de aquí, estoy harto que siempre me veas cómo si fuera a morir! ¡Si tanto miedo tienes que me muera entonces ándate, lárgate y déjame en paz para buscarme a una persona que me folle y no me trate como si me fuera a romper! ¡Ándate! ¡ÁNDATE!

Y él lo hace. Se encierra en el segundo cuarto de la casa y lo escuchas romper cosas, tú te quedas allí, lívido en tu propia razón. Áspero y terco en el orgullo.

Viven enojados durante días.

—John, no quiero que sufras con esto, ¿sabes? —le dices, cuando el arrepentimiento comienza a menguar la rabia que te corroe el alma—. Esto sigue siendo difícil para mí. Yo no quiero esto. No quiero que mi vida desaparezca y no quiero arrastrarte a esto. Siempre has sabido que tienes la puerta libre para irte. Y ahora, más que nunca, te lo reitero.

—No tengo el anillo de adorno, ¿sabes?

No dices nada. No hace falta.

* * *

Sigues furioso por muchísimo tiempo, sin embargo, siguen peleando y tratas, escribes con marcadores en tu piel que John no tiene la culpa, que él te ama y hace lo posible porque todas las cosas funcionen. Y tratas de controlarte, de no descargarte con él porque no puedes recordar algo o a veces pierdes funciones biológicas que dabas por sentado.

Así, La rabia ciega termina convirtiéndose en angustia y desesperación con el paso de las semanas y no tarda en evolucionar en una derrotada aceptación (“¡Tienes que asumir que estás enfermo!”). Y las fechas se siguen marcando en el calendario mientras tanto. Algunos días aceptas lo que te está pasando, otros días te duele no poder coordinar las cosas más simples. Dejas que el tiempo haga el trabajo en tu alma quebrada por todo esto. Dejas que todo simplemente pase, intentando vivir, intentando tener todo lo que siempre quisiste sin que la enfermedad te lo impida.

Así, en un parpadeo, te encuentras un día, cinco años más tarde, con 47 años, celebrando el cumpleaños de John; 52 años de los cuales has compartido 30 a su lado.

Es mucho tiempo, pero a la vez tan poco.

_Lo amas tanto._

* * *

Pero el amor no es suficiente. El amor no te salva, de un día, no ser capaz de recordarlo.

* * *

— ¿Quién eres tú?

—…Soy tu esposo. John. John Stearns desde que nos casamos y tomé tu apellido.

_— ¿Estoy casado?_

* * *

Y el tiempo, sigue pasando. Meses que corren hacia adelante quitándote suspiros de vida.

Nunca te enteras que hubo un día donde no recordaste a John. Porque nunca te enteras que comenzaste a olvidar a la persona, a la que juraste, conquistarías todas las estrellas del espacio en su nombre.


	4. Supermasivo

> _"Probablemente la Vía Láctea tenga uno en su centro"._

Es muy difícil para alguien que no seas tú, explicar cómo se siente despertar en algunos días completamente vacío, desorientado y sin saber dónde perteneces; mirar con desesperación fotografías, leer cosas y escuchar a todo el universo hablar con ilusión, afecto y cariño sobre vivencias o sobre ti y no ser capaz de conectarse con ellos. No ser capaz de entender lo que están diciendo y no recordar absolutamente nada de la actualidad.

Es como si tu vida se hubiera estancado al medio de todo y un espacio te separara de los demás.

Le explicas a tu doctor aquel día, que todo se siente como caminar en medio de la mañana más brumosa que pueda existir. Es como ver siluetas de cosas que han sucedido los últimos años, pero cuando te acercas a ellas, no hay nada, desaparecen en un suspiro, al toque de tus dedos temblorosos de saber. Y como todo no pareciera ser tuyo, sino un espejismo de otra persona idéntica a ti. Alguien que está allí, pero no está presente ni la mitad del tiempo.

Es muy frustrante, concluyes con algo parecido a la agónica desesperación del dolor.

Él te mira, sujetando tu expediente médico y leyendo las antiguas anotaciones de controles pasados, añadiendo otras cosas con su escritura de araña. Ni siquiera estás seguro de cuántas veces has venido aquí, pero hay mucho sobre ti en esas hojas. Levanta la mirada y te observa con un gesto tan pasivo que te hace querer golpearlo por alguna razón.

— ¿Eres capaz de leer?

—Algo así.

Ya no puedes leer cosas complejas. No puedes leer ni siquiera los artículos y libros que tú mismo has escrito. Prácticamente todo tu nuevo material de lectura son cuentos infantiles o artículos del diario, cosas muy simples.

Y ni siquiera eso, la mayoría de las veces, John o tus hermanos, son los que tienen que leerlos por ti.

—Me gusta que me lean —añades con una sonrisa suave, cruzando las piernas en la incómoda silla de la consulta—. Casi siempre son cuentos para dormir. John tiene una bonita voz de lectura.

El susodicho tose detrás de ti, hasta donde sabes él siempre te acompaña en las consultas médicas y el médico que te atiende te responde que eso es bueno, si te gusta que te lean y aún puedes leer algunas cosas, debes seguir haciéndolo lo más posible.

En silencio te preguntas qué sucederá cuándo no seas capaz de juntar las letras y las palabras.

Odias lo frágil de tu humanidad.

Luego, el doctor se dirige a John, le pregunta cómo han estado las cosas y los cambios que ha visto en ti. Él dice que desde que fuiste diagnosticado y con el paso de los años, se ha notado la progresión de la enfermedad. Muchas funciones motoras te cuestan, no puedes entender cosas complicadas y más veces de las necesarias confundes personas y acontecimientos; sin mencionar los arranques de violencia de la nada y la apatía que trae consigo la frustración y la desorientación en el tiempo y el espacio.

—En general, la esperanza de vida de personas con esta enfermedad, es una media de diez años —dice el doctor después que John deja de hablar—. Detectamos su enfermedad cuando tenía 42 y ahora tiene 47 años… Viendo lo cerca que están de ese límite, Elliot se ve muy sano. Más que problemas físicos todo sucede en la mente. Sin embargo, se acerca el invierno, deben tener cuidado con aquello. Las neumonías son peligrosas y sus antecedentes…

Te desconectas de la conversación, llegan palabras sueltas a ti, algo al respecto que “ _está en los bordes de la última etapa_ ”, “ _es peligroso que esté solo”, “probablemente hay que consultar con un psiquiatra…_ ”; pero no puedes entender qué quieren decir o si están hablando sobre ti. Realmente no tiene sentido qué está sucediendo, porque todos parecieran hablar como si llevarán mucho tiempo allí, pero ustedes acaban de llegar.

—Buenos días, doctor —dices, levantándote del asiento y saludando al doctor con un apretón de manos—. ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?

—Buenos días, Elliot —responde él, una sonrisa suave en su rostro—. ¿Cómo has estado? Estamos aquí por otro control médico, ¿recuerdas?

—Um…sí, claro que sí.

La hora transcurre en un parpadeo, te hablan en las palabras más simples que te encuentran físicamente bien y para mantenerte así debes aumentar tus salidas con gente, amigos, personas que te quieren y se preocupan por ti. Jugar juegos de ingenio y leer cada día todo lo que es tuyo para mantenerlo en mente. También comer sano y tratar de no ser un malhumorado.

Asientes a todo lo que dicen, no exactamente seguro porque tanta preocupación. Te sientes bien y aunque no eres una persona de muchos amigos (pues prefieres quedarte leyendo o mirar las estrellas y caminar por el campo); piensas que sería una muy buena idea intentar reunirte con viejos compañeros, especialmente los que trabajan contigo en la universidad.

Sales de la consulta pensando en aquello, completamente abstraído en que llamarás a tus compañeros del trabajo y mañana podrías organizar algo; luego reparas en que John tira de tu mano y te das cuenta que tiene sus dedos enredados en los tuyos. Es algo muy tierno, piensas, mientras caminan por el exterior hasta los estacionamientos.

John es una persona muy buena, piensas, siempre te ha gustado tanto, desde la primera vez que lo viste en la universidad hace tan poco tiempo…

No estabas seguro que tenían ya este tipo de confianza, los _amigos_  no hacen esto, así que prefieres aclarar enseguida las cosas para no generar problemas o malentendidos:

—Gracias por acompañarme, John. Eres un muy buen amigo —dices, cuando están frente a un auto que supones, es suyo. No recordabas que él supiera conducir, aunque como se conocen hace tan poco, no debiera de sorprenderte. John te abre la puerta. Le observas antes de sentarte—. Me gustas mucho, pero creo que vamos demasiado rápido para que me des la mano…

Él te sonríe, los bordes de los labios agrietados en algo muy triste.

— **Soy tu esposo** , Elliot. Estamos casados, amor.

No dice nada más, se sube al auto y enciende el motor.

Tú solo guardas silencio.

* * *

—Somos muy buenos amigos, John. ¿No es cierto?

—…Claro que lo somos, Elliot. Somos un matrimonio que funciona como buenos amigos. Somos almas gemelas.

Silencio. Tic Tac del reloj del living. John tiene de nuevo esa sonrisa rota en sus bordes.

—…Nosotros, Elliot, llevamos casados muchos años. Dijiste que lo recordarías, que no te olvidarías de mí.

Ves como las lágrimas cristalizan sus ojos, como su alma intenta escapar desesperada en un dolor que hace llagas en tu espíritu, sin saber exactamente el porqué. No puedes pensar más allá de eso, no entiendes el completo significado del dolor que está padeciendo.

—No entiendo qué quieres decir.

Eso pareciera volver todo peor y te da la impresión que se muerde palabras atoradas en su garganta, casi puedes verlas descender y perderse por su laringe; se limpia las lágrimas con el dorso de su muñeca, también.

—Nosotros…nosotros somos muy buenos amigos Elliot. Nos amamos mucho. Lo sabes, ¿cierto?

Eso si puedes entenderlo, porque es así. Ustedes se quieren (crees que el término amor es demasiado grande…pero si John lo quiere utilizar, bien por él). Asientes, con una sonrisa que intentas, endulce la agrietada del otro hombre. No funciona, a pesar que él se acerca a ti y acaricia sus manos con un amor que te duele en la piel.

— _Te amo, Elliot_. Por favor, te lo ruego, nunca olvides que te amo como nunca he amado a nadie.

Luego, te besa en los labios.

Y piensas, ese es el tipo de beso que estuviste esperando toda tu vida. El tipo de beso por el que la gente moriría.

_El tipo de beso que recordarías toda tu existencia._

* * *

—Te amo —dice John, una noche, el frío del invierno helándolos a ambos. Están abrazados, haciéndose cosquillas con sus pies.

—Te amo también.

— ¿Sabes quién soy?

Silencio.

Él vuelve a preguntarte, casi con miedo.

Lo ves, la duda carcomiendo tu rostro, la luz de la luna marcando tus facciones destruidas y las de él., absolutamente desoladas de algo que no puedes entender.Y de pronto, hay una luz y sientes tu piel, tu corazón, tu alma, cálida como si estuviera siendo tocada por los rayos del sol.

Lo sabes.  _Lo sabes._

_—John. Eres John. Mi John_


	5. Explosión en la nada

> _"Una teoría dice que los agujeros negros permitirían viajar en el tiempo. Al pasado. A los recuerdos"._

— ¿Qué pasó con mis compañeros de trabajo? ¿Con Alan?

La pregunta surge un sábado, en horario que desconoces; la haces porque te golpea la necesidad  de reunirte en el corazón y preguntas (no sin un esfuerzo enorme, pues las palabras parecieron querer luchar por quedarse en tu boca en lugar de salir al mundo) sobre querer hacer una reunión, para cambiar de ambiente, sentirte fresco, renovado por alguna razón que necesitas y no comprendes.

— ¿Qué pasó con ellos?

John te mira, esa mirada de la juventud que recuerdas que daba cuando intentaba buscar la mejor manera de decirte algo sin herirte mucho.

—Alan murió hace dos años. En un accidente aéreo. Fuimos a su funeral…

Te habla sobre ello, sobre como recibieron la noticia los últimos días del mes, como la esposa de Alan se desmayó en el funeral y su hijo menor preguntaba sobre “ _porqué están enterrando a papá. Él tiene trabajo que hacer. No podrá hacerlo si está bajo la tierra_ ” y el dolor del ambiente y el aroma a sal en el cielo… Como tú no eras capaz de vocalizar el dolor y te volviste violento durante meses, botando vasos, rompiendo artículos de la universidad y pasando horas, horas y horas frente a una tumba blanca hablando sobre estrellas y meteoritos.

Hay un silencio pesado cuando John termina de hablar, la melancolía reflejada en sus ojos y tú te quedas perdido en la nada del desconocimiento, de la crueldad de no saber qué ha sucedido el último tiempo.

Una pregunta cuelga en el aire, en medio de las palabras no dichas y te toma balbuceos enormemente largos, poder formularla:

— ¿Qué ha pasado con mi vida los últimos años?

John te sonríe y toma tu mano, su pulgar acariciando tu palma con un amor que se te antoja infinito y que si supieras realmente lo que está ocurriendo, darías lo que fuera por recordar lo fuerte que este amor es para ambos.

—Déjame contarte un cuento sobre las estrellas, mi amado Elliot…

* * *

Él, efectivamente, te cuenta un cuento.

Tú ya no lo recuerdas, pero hace unos años John estuvo trabajando en un cuento durante muchísimo tiempo. Un cuento, que por lo que te menciona, mientras besa las palmas de tus manos, ha tenido más éxito del que incluso él había esperado.

Con esa maravillosa voz que tiene recuerdos de la juventud impregnados en cada sílaba, cuenta sobre un astrofísico maravilloso, que soñaba con viajar a las estrellas y conquistar todo el universo, que trabajaba con números para descubrir sus secretos y que le dijo un día, a un pequeño artista, que tenía los ojos más nebulosos del mundo entero. Lo imaginas, imaginas las imágenes de ese cuento, cuando habla sobre los años universitarios, sobre el trabajo que conseguiste, las personas a las que enseñaste y cómo la vida estaba rodeada de estrellas brillantes hasta que aparecieron los agujeros negros.

—Ellos robaban las estrellas de ese astrofísico, robaban los recuerdos que tenía de la vida y lo dejaban vacío a pesar que su esposo artista, que lo amaba como a nadie, hacía lo posible por querer salvarlo…

Narra sobre tiempos oscuros, donde el astrofísico hacía cosas extrañas y cómo quería estar sólo para no molestar a nadie, especialmente cuando perdió su trabajo por no ser capaz de pensar en más fórmulas ni perseguir estrellas; pero que su artista se quedó con él hasta el final de los tiempos. Cierras los ojos, escuchándolo narrar lo que parece ser el final de ese hermoso cuento que te llena de una sensación mezclada de paz y angustia; John dice que su amor fue tan grande, que ambos se amaron tanto, que el universo los convirtió en estrellas, para que vivieran para siempre, para que se tuvieran a ambos por toda la eternidad en el cielo oscuro, donde siempre habían pertenecido.

—Y ambos están en el cielo ahora, brillando para darle esperanzas a todas las personas que se aman. Brillando para recordarles al mundo que no importa lo oscuro de los agujeros negros, si alguien te ama, nunca te dejará ir; porque siempre estará para recordarte lo que has olvidado.

No lo recuerdas, horas después no recuerdas la maravilla que John te ha contado y no eres capaz de explicarte porqué hay rastros de lágrimas en tus mejillas y tu corazón duele tanto, dejando tu pecho con aroma a cenizas. No recuerdas que esa historia es de ambos, que narra el dolor de vivir sin recuerdos, de estar atrapado en la bruma oscura de los rincones del universo. No lo recuerdas, pero John dice que está bien, que él te seguirá contando esta historia todos los días de su vida hasta que la recuerdes.

—Te amo, Elliot. No lo olvides. No me olvides —dice John, arrodillándose en el piso, apoyando su cabeza en tus rodillas, le acaricias el cabello oscuro y te percatas que se está tornando blanco de canas—. No tenemos mucho qué hacer ahora, esto es difícil, pero aún nos queda mucho tiempo para seguir adelante. Tenemos mucho qué vivir y muchas estrellas que explorar. ¿Recuerdas?

Dices que sí, no completamente seguro. Te inclinas para besar su frente. Él sonríe.

* * *

Un año después de esa noche, el frío del invierno apagó tu alma, lo que quedaba de la enana blanca se enfrió y cerraste los ojos para ascender a las estrellas, para convertirte en el rey del universo que siempre fuiste.

Cada noche, sin falta, desde que el crepúsculo tiñe el cielo en maravillas, John se asoma al jardín y mira las estrellas, te saluda y habla de su día, lo que ha hecho, lo que extraña de ti, las maravillas que le gustaría que vieras con él desde la Tierra.

Luego entra, y da un recorrido por la casa, leyendo cada post-it que él mismo se encarga de cambiara cada cierto tiempo para mantenerlos nuevos. Sus dedos acarician algunos objetos, sus lágrimas dejan marcas de sombra en el piso y su alma se divide en cada paso que va dando hasta que llega a la cama. Se acuesta en el rincón que era tuyo, donde está la foto que años atrás trajo para ti y la mira.

La fotografía ahora tiene el post-it “ _amor de mi vida_ ” bajo tu cara. 

—Buenas noches, mi amor.

Y cuando está oscuro, él cierra los ojos, esperando soñar contigo. Esperando que le dejes acompañarte en la conquista de cada estrella del universo, cómo le prometiste hace tantos años atrás.

La mayoría de las noches, ambos se reúnen, caminando por el cielo tomados de la mano, acariciando las estrellas con sus dedos y dejando besos brillantes colgando entre sus labios.

Cada noche, cuando se reúnen, recuerdas a John y la vida que han tenido juntos.


	6. Agradecimientos

¡Hey! 

Realmente no sé porqué hago esto, pero bueno, supongo que es una manera de agradecer a todos quiénes me apoyaron en el trayecto de esta historia.

Falla estelar es el primer original completo (largo) que logro acabar y me siento realmente feliz de ello, el desafío que fuera una historia corta, tanto en palabras como en capítulos y en tener que decir tantas cosas en tan poco, fue algo muy divertido para hacer. Me frustré mucho con muchas cosas, pero al final todo resultó bien. Lloré mucho con esto, Elliot es mi bebé que al fin ha encontrado su identidad después de tantos años en la espera y me alegra, aunque me duele haber tenido que darle esta vida. Soy una persona terrible con hijos bajo su cuidado, siempre los hago sufrir :v.

Y, me tiene feliz esto, la escritura siempre ha sido un tema demasiado personal para mí, volver a escribir de manera constante y estar en un nivel que me gusta, me alegra muchísimo, porque sé que puedo seguir ascendiendo y necesitaba volver a esto. Muchísimo. Largo cuento corto, había dejado de escribir más o menos un año y medio, por una serie de problemas personales y flojera y todo eso, pero ahora regresé y bueno, es de esas cosas de las que no puedes escapar porque son parte de ti. Me hace feliz regresar a las palabras y espero, que vuelva mi productividad también. 

Me gustaría intentar esta idea de nuevo alguna vez, quizás en el futuro, cuando saqué adelante otros proyectos que deseo hacer.

Realmente, muchas gracias por acompañarme en esto, agradezco las lecturas y los votos y a quiénes me dejaron su opinión en comentarios. Lo aprecio muchísimo y lo agradezco en el alma. Me hizo muy feliz y es un empujoncito a seguir escribiendo. Espero verlos en otra historia también :).

Edit: Debo confesar que soy un ser muy lerdo, publiqué esto anoche a las diez de la noche, y como fue un día desastrozamente largo, me dormí y en lugar de publicarlo, lo dejé en borradores. So, yeah, i'm a totally fail, but that's okay.

Gracias a todos y que las estrellas brillen para ustedes ★★★.

Cariños,

 **B** unny. 


End file.
